


Rusty Gold Feathers

by Sutera Tsuki (Fanschaotictrash)



Series: Kizaya One Shots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Adult Masaomi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Appearance, Angel Masaomi, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Blood, Blood and Injury, Demon Izaya, Demons, Fallen Angel Masaomi, Fallen Angel/Demon Relationship, Fallen Angels, Fantasy, Fantasy One Shot, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Wounds, alternative universe, kizaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanschaotictrash/pseuds/Sutera%20Tsuki
Summary: Due to his wrathfulness, the angel known as Masaomi is forced down from Heaven, landing in a realm he is unfamiliar with. Wounded and decaying from the brutal expulsion, he looks for a safe location to hideaway. Only, that place may not be as safe as he originally suspected.
Relationships: Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya
Series: Kizaya One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129454
Kudos: 2





	Rusty Gold Feathers

The angel slowly opened his faintly glowing eyes, straining to move his battered body and stand. He had fallen a long way, colliding with the Earth rather harshly, a figure left behind in the dirt. It had only worsened his wounds, but he knew it wasn’t safe out in the open. _ He had to move _ . He softly touched his twisted wing, shivering slightly and holding back a pained grunt.  _ He had to move _ . He dragged his long sword behind him, the broken blade dragging in the dirt. The chainmail of his golden armor was starting to become infected with red, but he just had to keep trudging along. His wings, a golden brown, the same as his eyes when they had dulled, occasionally flapped, as if desperately wanting to fly but failing each time. Feathers rolled off his injured wing, blowing off in the wind and he mourned each passing one, grasping a few in his hand and examining them. Their golden edges ceased to glimmer, fading with time. In frustration, he threw them to the sky.  _ Screw you, circle of angels, _ he thought to himself.  _ I get in a fight with one dastardly human and I get punished and kicked out, whatever.  _

He eventually found a cave, stumbling inside, leaning against the wall, and finally catching his breath. His sword dropped out of his hand and he stared out at the blue night. His eyes glowed weakly as he peered into the distance. He could see many shining fields and, beyond that, a forest with many tall trees, which swayed with the whistling of the wind. In his visions he could see, somewhere deep within, there was a grove with a still lake and many different flowers, which the animals played in.  _ Well, at least I fell somewhere beautiful. _ The visions disappeared as he heard a disturbance from inside the cave. It was too dark to see anything and could have very well been his imagination but, just to be safe, he took out his sword, pointing it towards the darkness.

“Who’s there?” he asked in a strained voice, forcing himself up from the wall and steadying himself into a battle pose. For a moment there was no answer, then something vaguely in the darkness. A pair of two bright red stared out at him from the darkness accompanied by a bone-chilling laugh. 

“I never thought I’d see an angel here,” they said in a sing-song voice, finally stepping into the light. “What a pleasant surprise.” They were a demon, he immediately noted, with bat wings, horns that jutted off the top of his head, swirling backward fancifully, and long black nails, which rested delicately on his chin. He had a tall and slender figure, taller than the angel, with raven black hair that shimmered in the dim light. His eyes were as red as blood, though appeared rather calm as they both took the other in. He was dressed in a black trench coat with boots. The angel didn’t care to admit it, yet he was staring in awe, cheeks flushing lightly. He shook his head, snapping out of it.

“Your temptations aren’t welcome here,  _ demon _ ,” he said aggressively, the hilt of his sword held tightly in his hand.

“Relax, I’m not an incubus. Don’t get your wings in a twist, or, is it too late for that?” he said with a smirk, tilting his head towards his twisted wing. Honestly, the angel couldn’t tell the difference. He refused to reply, glaring at him and stepping away as he approached, soon hitting the cave wall. The demon noticed the chains on his beaten wrists, the ones that kept him trapped and confined in that Earthly world, his eyes lighting up and a wide smile encroaching on his face.

“Ah, so you’re a fallen demon!” he exclaimed and the angel bit his lip.  _ Dammit, now we must know how weak I am _ . “What’s your sin, I wonder.”

“If you must know, it was wrath, so I wouldn’t recommend stepping any closer,” he threatened, pointing the sword in the demon’s face. He only laughed.

“How frightening! However, as I’m sure your circle has told you, fallen angels don’t have the same protections as ordinary angels, do they? Usually, when an angel and demon touch each other even in the slightest of manners, the light and dark natures of their souls collide dramatically, causing agony for both parties. Yet, you’re a fallen angel, which means your soul isn’t so crystalline. So,” he said, hand reaching to the angel's arms, running his hands up them, cold nails scraping his skin slightly, causing the angel to receive goosebumps. The demon squeezed onto the pressure point on his arm and made him drop his sword, which he watched tumble to the ground in horror. “Now tell me, what do your people call you?” The demon stared intensely at the angel, whose eyes naturally glowed in response and wings fluttered.

“M-ma-” he found himself almost slipping out, but he cut himself short. No, he couldn’t give him his first name, or his full name for that matter. In this world names held power. If a demon had your name, they could steal your soul or capture you into who knows what sort of contract. Demons always told their victims contracts were discussed and signed, but the angel knew that, as long as the demon thought the conditions clear in their minds and a name was given, a contract would be made. 

The demon grinned in amusement at the angel almost falling for it. “Just call me  **_Bacura_ ** ,” he said, trying to keep a steady voice. The demon was dangerously close.

“What a lovely name. You can call me  **_Nakura_ ** , then,” the demon said, also refusing to hand over his true name. The angel didn’t mind, it was only fair.

“It’s...nice to meet you,” he forced himself to say and the demon named Nakura chuckled, eyes glinting mischievously. Nakura’s hands slipped behind Bacura’s neck, his face moving closer to his to the point their noses almost touched. 

“You know,” Nakura began breathily, the warmth on Bacura’s face causing him to blush, though he tried to keep a neutral expression, “You’re so weak currently that I could probably force that tainted soul of yours out of your fragile frame. I might not even need your name and the souls of fallen angels tend to be the most  _ delicious _ .” He took a deep breath in as his mouth approached the angel’s, terrifyingly sharp fangs revealing themselves, dozens popping out as he prepared to devour. Bacura, in his condition, could only stare for a moment before closing his eyes in the defeat. He understood now why all the angels viewed becoming a fallen angel as equivalent to death, after all, the worlds were a merciless place.  _ Getting my soul devoured...well, being stuck in an endless void isn’t the worst fate _ .

Yet, at the last minute, rather than consuming the flickering grey soul inside the fallen angel, the demon retracted his fangs and gave him a small kiss on the lips. The angel opened his eyes wide in shock, face turning completely red and body stiffening. With him distracted, the demon easily plucked out one of his feathers that still retained its gold, finishing the kiss and jumping backward, out of the angel’s reach. Bacura stared at the bright object in Nakura’s hand. 

“I was only messing with you. Fallen angels are a rare thing, consuming your soul as it is would be horribly disappointing,” the demon said, eyeing the feather that still retained its power. “With this, I’ll be able to find you some time in the future. Hopefully, by then, you’ve found some way to recover your stricken powers. That is, if you can manage to survive the next few hours. I’ll be so disappointed if I come back only to find your wilting corpse.” It took Bacura a minute or so to recover from what had just happened, wiping at his lips as Nakura’s grim aura stayed with him. If he looked with his angelic eyes, he could see the dark markings and handprints the demon had left on him, surely one was left on his lips as well. He sighed in embarrassment. On the bright side, he’d be safe from other demons for a short while. 

“I’ll do my best,” Bacura finally replied, showing little enthusiasm towards the demon’s desire for his soul.

“That’s all I can ask, if only I could make you shake on it. Oh well,” he said with a shrug, turning to the entrance. “I best be off, who knows what sorts of creatures your damaged aura will attract! Besides, I have a business of reaping human souls to uphold. So long, Bacura~!” He rushed away, pushing off the ground and flying off into the distance with his large black and red wings. The angel couldn’t help but feel a great envy as he watched, completely grounded himself. He took a deep breath, collapsing to the floor.  _ I can’t die after I was lucky enough to survive that, I wouldn’t forgive myself if I did _ . He stared at the full moon, wishing for its strength before standing.  _ He just had to keep moving _ .

**Author's Note:**

> [My Fandom Blog](https://fanschaotictrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
